Another Everyday TF2 Day
by ThatPersonThatDoesStuff
Summary: A redo of the story 'An Everyday TF2 Day' about a new BLU Scout named Lina Archer and her teammates. Will Lina be just dead weight to her team or a champion amongst all of them! Yeah crapy summary I know. This story will stay at a T rating...because of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone again! It's been a loooooong time since I've updated my story that I started about a year ago and it's also been a long time since I've been on this site.

But anyway what I'm planing to do with my story now is to re-write it...re-make it...I don't know just redo it.

When I first started writing my story 'An Everyday TF2 Day' I was just so happy to write it...well just the first chapter because well my ideas at night can carry on for a long time but anyway. When I first started writing it I just had the most brilliant ideas for it's future but somehow that just faded away when school happened. And also when I started to re-read these chapters now, I saw so many mistakes and I kind of feel embarrassed because of them. AND not only that when I read the old chapters now I felt like I was reading some novel that was made to make it feel like you were reading a manga. That just bothered me the most!

So here I am REDOING IT! Also the only things I'm keeping are the OCs that were given to me at that time of development of the story. It didn't feel right to get rid of them so that's why I'm keeping them.

BUT ANYWAY! Reviews would help me a lot and I hope you enjoy reading this.:)

* * *

**Re-CH 1 New Scout, New troubles**

I could feel my excitement over whelming me as the train came to a halt. My heart was racing and pounding loudly. Meeting new people was always a joy to me but to meet 8 at once may be difficult.

Dragging my luggage and small bag out the door was a tremendously hard task but easy nether the less. I had the biggest smile on my face as I waited near the train. The first thing I wanted to do was to show that I wasn't some idiot/brat and hopefully gain some respect for that. But sadly my efforts were worthless for no one was there to even meet me.

I found the closest bench to sit at and started to think heavily for whom my teammates are. The first thing that came to thought was definitely the age difference. I was informed that most likely most if not all of my teammates will be older than I so that would mean that they must be older than 20. So I guess the oldest might be at least 50 being as this is a war and all. The only thing I could think of now was that I was the youngest AGAIN! Not only am I the youngest of three children, I'm also the youngest of 9 war makers. Wooo...this is going to be delightful.

In my family, which consisted of two sons, one daughter, and a mother and father, I was always picked on alot from my two older brothers. They would most of the time just pick on me because I was younger. It never really bothered me much but did get on my nerves a few times here and there. Though I would tell them I hated them to the deepest cores of the earth, inside my heart I loved them deeply for they are the best brothers I would ever have.(and the only)

OH! I haven't properly introduced myself yet have I? Well my name is Lina Archer, brand new Scout to the BLU team and at the age of 20. I was born and raised in New Jersey near the city of New York. I always loved visiting New York. A big but yet a beautiful city with plenty of people to go around. I could go on forever about New York.

As that thought passed by my head I could hear the train finally leaving. I glared at it as it left. I never, ever liked trains. They always made too much sound and the inside seating always made my back a different shape at the end of the trip.

I sighed out of boredom. It's been at least 10 hours since I talked to anyone and it was making me half insane. Not only that, no one has even came to greet me yet. I was even informed that someone would be waiting at the entrance to at least welcome me here.

I finally gave up. I got on my feet and ran to the closest hallway hoping to at least find someone. Running through this hallway that almost felt endless and running into random walls that were, well, quite random. I finally found a living human being. He was a short one but his face had age. His age was at least in the 30s from just his face. He wore overalls with a blue long sleeve shirt that tucked in a bit to make it almost look short sleeved. He also had goggles on that were as dark as black can be, and he also wore a yellow hardhat.

He was in a bit of a shock when I came in this place that looked alot like a workshop. I couldn't blame him. If someone were to slam open my door and I didn't know them, I'm sure I would be surprised.

As I was about to collide with him head first I could feel him grabbing my right arm tightly and almost breaking it by twisting it in a 360 motion. I heard him yell "We got a spy here!" I tried to free myself from his tight grip by kicking or even biting, everything I did, didn't even faze him, he held me firmly by the arm.

I could feel the pain getting worse by the second. My arm was burning up with the sudden pain and I even bit my tongue hard enough to make it bleed in my mouth.

"Out of all the damn days you could've came here, you decided it to be the day we get ourselves a new Scout. You damn rat even disguised as a Scout...a lady Scout that is..." he said with such fury, though he did chuckle a bit at the end.

Wow only a few seconds of meeting him and I'm already causing trouble. For all of my luck everyone is going to kill me for being this so called 'spy'. What the hell is a spy anyway!

The door was 'dramatically' kicked open by some sort of freak in a black mask. The weapon he wheeled was nothing I've ever seen before but just by the fire at the tip of it I could quickly guess what it did. He muffled some words that I could not understand but Mr. Asshole over here understood him without even asking him to repeat it. "Yea', I caught this rat jumpin' at me. He's actin' weird though. He hasn't cussed his dumb French at me yet and he's still disguised as a damn lady Scout." His words were like poison to my ears. I was being accused for being something I wasn't. Oh if he wasn't holding me down at this moment he would be nothing but bones, no meat no nothing.

"NOW LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL!" I yelled loudly at him. "I ain't this damn 'spy' or 'rat' ya'll talkin' about! I don't even know what the hell this 'spy' or rat' is! I just got here on that damn devil called a train! And all that I wanted to do was find some kind of human bein' in this damn area and for my trouble for findin' one is an almost broken arm and being accused of bein' a darn SPY!" My voice almost left me at the end of that so called speech. But to have to sit through all of that I just had to say something in my defense.

The silent muffles from black mask broke the quiet room into an almost vocal war between him and Hardhat. His muffles were loud and almost furious sounding. It seemed that somehow he knew that I wasn't this damn spy. At the end of his 'argument' with Hardhat, Hardhat let me go.

My arm swung to my side. It hurt so much that I really believed that it was broken. The pain from earlier seemed to intensify into an even worst pain that made me bite my lip hard. Blood flowed down my lip to my chin. It was hard to make it not obvious that I was in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there again people!

As you can see I have uploaded the next chapter! Wooooo! Though sadly the chapters won't be coming in as fast as soon as all the older chapters are re-writen. With the older chapters I kind of have a base to go on, while with the newer fresher chapters I won't have a base to go on. I will also try and upload the re-writen chapters on a daily bases but the newer ones I want to try and get in weekly but for now we are not there.

I didn't change much of this chapter. I always kind of liked this chapter. The only thing I got rid of was any kind of hint that Medic was somehow flirting with Lina. Oh and also I want to thanks again Crimson Banner for his OC Medic. Thanks again man if you're reading this!;)

Anyway don't forget to review, it help me out a lot and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.:)

(Also I can't wait to show you guys the next chapter! CAN'T WAIT!)

* * *

**Re-CH 2 A visit to the Doctors**

The black masked freak quickly glanced at me. He must of saw the blood flowing from my lip because he muffled something that sounded like a question of some sorts. I merely gave him a long and confused stare. It was as if he's language was closer to alien then human to my ears.

He sighed heavily and looked at Hardhat for some help.

Hardhat crossed his arms across his chest "Pyro here asked if you were ok." He looked at Pyro for a moment till Pyro nodded in response. Pyro then stared at me with his head cocked to one side waiting for an answer.

"Well, Hardhat, ya basically twisted my arm in a 360, what do ya think my answer is!" I said glaring at Hardhat. He gave a frustrated but almost hateful look at me. His look gave the feeling as if there was a black hole in my stomach. I just rolled my eyes and decided to ignore it. I looked at Pyro and sighed deeply "Yes, my arm does hurt but I think it will just leave a bruise, ok."

Pyro tilled his head again, most likely thinking what to do next this time. He jumped up a bit and muffled at Hardhat. "Do you really think that's necessary Pyro?" Hardhat asked. Pyro nodded and started pushing me towards the door. "Well I guess we should go then." He came to the door and opened it for both Pyro and me.

I was basically dragged through the hallway by Pyro to an unknown place but eventually we arrived in front of some double doors with both doors having a darkish looking blue cross in front of them. Hardhat knocked on one of the doors and waited. As if almost instant a voice was heard from inside telling us to come in. Pyro once again dragged me in the unknown room.

This unknown room almost made me blind for life. The room it's self had the most purest of whites I had ever seen. The walls, the ceiling, the beds, night stands, just take my word on this that basically everything in the room was white, excluding some lightish blue things here and there.

"Yo, do ya need some room with that white?!" I said just joking around but a man at a far away, or what seemed to be far away, desk didn't take the joke too kindly.

"Oh great! A comedian az a new class would be a brilliant idea." he said sarcastically. He just itched me the wrong way from that comment. "Zo why iz the new Scout here already?" he asked both Hardhat and Pyro bluntly. He arose from his desk seat and started to walk towards us.

Hardhat spoke up "Well Medic, just a few minutes ago I twisted this here girl's arm thinkin' she was Spy and Pyro here would like you to look at it if ya could." Pyro let out a small muffled satisfied sound. He still sounded like an alien from under nether that mask.

Medic came closer to us and looked right at me in the eyes. He gestured me to give him my arm. I hesitated to do so, docs were never my cup of tea and they always seemed to have this weird feeling around them but I complied seeing as there was no way to just leave. He looked closely at my arm for about a minute or so and sighed when he was done. "She seemz just fine, all zhat will be left behind are some bruisez." He said looking at both Pyro and Hardhat. They both nodded in response.

He looked at me again "Well it seemz zhat I have anozher patient to work on now and a new heart to plug in." he chuckled devilishly. From that moment on I knew docs were no good, I mean, that chuckle! That chuckle gave all the wrong feelings from the start.

I just gave him a look of confusion trying to hide my small fear off my face. "Well Doc I'm glad someone here knows the ropes of medicine at lest. It also sounds like you know the human body as well." I cracked a small smile.

He gave a small smile of his own and offered a handshake. "I am the BLU Medic here, it'z nice to meet you."

I accepted the handshake. "Nice ta meet ya Medic, and as ya know I'm the new BLU Scout here."

A dove just so happened to fly pass my face right after the handshake was done. The little bird flew to my shoulder and placed themselves right on with ease. He gave some quiet coos while looking at me.

Medic gave a soft chuckle "Well it seemz that Aimery here has taking a liking to you." he said petting the dove lightly under it's chin. The dove cooed joyfully.

All I could do was just smile. The dove had almost perfect feathers and it's black eyes just somehow made the bird too cute. Medic held his hand out so that the bird could just jump to him on his hand. The dove did so and got a better look at me.

"Aimery haz alwayz liked the girlz better." he said petting the dove again and letting it fly away. He smiled proudly at his dove and looked back to me. "Well you zhould ztart meeting everyone here now. You got 3 dayz to."

I nodded and turned back to Hardhat and Pyro hoping for a tour of a life time. I just can't wait to meet everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys! Guys! GUYS! You don't even know how proud I am of this chapter! I worked long and hard on this one and I love it!

If you ever read the older version of this chapter then you would see a big change between both of them. Not only is there a big difference between them, the older one had about 700 words, well guess how much this one has...it has about 1,600 words! That's 900 more words!

I'm sorry, I'm just really happy about this chapter.:)

Anyway please don't forget to review, it would help me out a lot, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.;)

* * *

**Re-CH 3 A visit to Australia**

The crew and I left the white room of death to finally explore the unknowns of the base. Pyro grabbed one of my arms and started to act like a child at a candy store. The bubbly but child like behavior was just so sudden that it almost scared the day lights out of me. A sudden tight hug didn't help the situation either. Pyro was also muffling away like there was no tomorrow. I looked at Hardhat with pleading eyes for help but he wasn't any help while he was laughing his own ass off.

Hardhat finally chocked up his last giggles and got to the translation "Pyro here is just really happy and excited. It's been a long time since we all got a new partner in our crazy family and it's been a few months since our last Scout left us so it's great finally having another one on board." a soft smile escaped his lips.

I chuckled a bit for some odd reason. It must of been a long, long time since their other Scout left than for Pyro here to act so childish. I finally skinned Pyro's arms off me as they were just about to leap at Hardhat. Pyro once again muffled his alien language to Hardhat.

Hardhat gave a light nod and Pyro flew away to the opposite direction of where he stood. I looked at Hardhat for some answer for this but all he gave me was his own confused look and shrugged.

"Well miss it's just you and me now." he said with a grin. "I matter as well tell ya my profession here. I am the Engineer, the owner of basically all the technology here. And as you know I am on the BLU team." he stood up straight, it almost made him look professional. Mr. Professional here had his own cocky smile going on. Oh that smile bothered me to the core.

I rolled my eyes at how proud he seemed. I'm sure to put this on my list to do things here: Annoy Engie till he messes up everything ever. Yup, that's the first thing on the list.

"So Miss who would you like to meet first? There are still plenty of people here to meet. You got Spy, Heavy, Soldier, Sniper, and Demo. Who's our first victim?" he asked with a chuckle. OK maybe not mess up everything ever now. I like the way he thinks.

I thought long and hard for my own answer to come out of my mouth, if you call 5 seconds of thinking hard and long. First name that came out was "Sniper." Maybe it was the name or something but that's the one that got my attention first.

He nodded and started to walk. He gestured for me to fallow him and I did so.

"Now Sniper isn't much of the social butterfly as Pyro is so don't expect much from her. She will most likely try and degrade you by saying 'you're worthless', 'you're nothing but target practice', or somewhere along those lines." he explained more about Sniper and their profession but I'm pretty sure the name gave it right away.

After explaining Sniper in short details he started to act more like a human than a dictionary. "So do you mind if I ask why you joined BLU?" he asked with a more serious tone.

I pondered on that question for a few good minutes. I didn't exactly have a real answer but I had to say something. "Hmmm...it's hard to say why. My family was never the people who enjoyed war, hell my parents were pure hippies when they were younger. I guess I just wanted to have somethin' to look forward to everyday. I was never an A student, I barely ever went to school. My two brothers were the book geeks in the family. They both got into that space part of science and made a living out of it." I looked down at my feet for a moment. "I never felt like I could catch up with them or get anything as good. I always felt like I was much less to them than they would tell me. I want to be just as good as them or even better. I want them to see that I'm more than just their little sister who they had to babysit."

"So you finally took life into you're own hands and are tryin' to make them think better of you." I nodded. It felt good telling someone my real goals for once and not letting someone choose them for me.

"It's hard to find someone like you here. Most if not everyone here really doesn't has goals or even has a reason to be here other than that they are getting paid the big bucks." he gave a big smile and rapped a arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure your brothers will see that you're more than you let out to be one day."

I smiled heavenly at him "Thanks for listenin' to me. Most people forget I'm talkin' sometimes." I rolled my eyes "Rude assholes."

"It's no problem partner. I'm like the councilor here. I listen to anyone who has to let out somethin'. It's rare but sometimes we got to let out our feelings, you know." he explained.

The rest of our little walk was silent but not the awkward type, a comfortable silents. No words were needed the rest of the way.

We finally found a ladder that led upwards to another part of the base. Engie went up first, with me coming up after him.

The ladder led up to a small room that had nothing but the smell of cigarette smoke and well brewed coffee. There were some smallish looking boxes scattered around the room with one of them having a coffee maker on top of it. Also some jars were scattered along the floor with some sort of yellowish looking liquid in them. Over all the room was a mess of it's self.

On top of one of the boxes was a lady with a shade of tan on her skin sitting up straight. She sat there calmly, cleaning a gun that looked much like a sniper rifle. She seemed small but just tall enough to look down at me and she seemed almost young. She must be in her early 20s or maybe even the same age as me. She wore the standard Sniper uniform, as I was told by Engie, brownish vest, blue shirt, orange looking shades, and a brown hat to put it all together.

It wasn't much of a surprise that she tried to ignore us when we first got in the room but she had to say something eventually or at least do something.

She sighed deeply as she rested her gun on a close by wall and stood up from the box. The slim figure she wore was as if she didn't eat much but there was no pondering on that at the moment. She took a few steps forward and started to study me. It was an odd ordeal. She was quiet the whole time, not even letting out a sound of life from her lips. She slid down her shades a bit to stare me in the eyes. The stare she led on had an inhuman feeling to it, she didn't even blink once. Her light brown eyes went right through me as I stood there trying not to let on any type of feelings get to my face.

I was mostly confused by her actions. Most people would get right to the greeting of handshakes and than start acting odd but that just wasn't the way she rolled, I guess.

She studied me more for about 2 more minutes. Her unsatisfied look gave my spine an alarming jolt. She let out her hand for an obvious handshake. I quickly took her offering before anything else happened.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered in a grim some sounding voice "Don't fail us as the other Scout did or you'll be sorry that you were even born." She retreated back to her position on the box and went back to cleaning her gun.

I blinked several times before I got back to earth. Was she going to kill me if I didn't do well enough on the battlefield or something? It honestly scared me that maybe she's the reason the last Scout gone missing. I didn't want to think that was true or even believe it but the way she acted just now made it seem that she was the one running the show.

I looked at Engie with almost bewildered eyes pleading him to get me out of this situation. He seemed to catch on quickly and led me down the ladder while he stayed up in that cursed room with Sniper. I had no idea what he was doing up there but all I hoped was that I won't hear tomorrow that he magically disappeared. At least than I would know who not to fool around with.

I waited for Engie to come down but it didn't seem like he was coming down anytime soon. I sat on the floor next to the ladder and waited for what seemed like forever till I heard a sound that sounded a lot like yelling but oddly enough it wasn't coming from the devil's room. It was coming from the hallway.

* * *

Fun fact: The older version of this chapter had Sniper being a real bitch and almost killing Lina(kind of). I thought it would nice to have a little magical disappearance act happen before Lina even got to the base. I'm not saying Sniper did it, I'll let you decide that, but I thought it was a cute little detail.

(Original Sniper OC belongs to CerebrallyPerpetual)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone...it's been at least 2 months since I uploaded...yeah...:(

Sorry about that I've been having family problems and school was coming too so I had to get ready for that. I hope you guys can forgive me and I'll try to update sooner ok. But anyway this whole CH was made in school today, I made it pretty quick but I hope there's not many mistakes and I hope you guys enjoy it.;)

Oh and also I'm going to try and upload a CH per week so there's that.

* * *

Re-CH 4 Meeting sister and brother

The yelling coming from the hallway was haunting. I shivered from each yell that could be heard. The yelling sounded as if someone was protesting. It got me kind of curious as it continued. It went on for another 3 minutes before I decided it was investigation time.

I got on my 2 feet and hurried towards the loud yelling. It was getting louder as I got to a part of the base that had some sort of emblems on doors. I stared at them with a questioning look for a few good moments before I got back on track.

The door with some sort of knife emblem on it was where the sound was coming from. At this moment I kind of had to cover my ears as I feared of becoming deaf. I hesitated to open the door as I didn't want to be walking in on a murder of any kind but then I heard muffles coming from the room. Pyro must of been the one killing the screamer from inside.

I took a deep breath before opening the door wide open. To my surprise there was nothing set on fire or any blood splattered around the room as if a painter was making a masterpiece. All there was, was Pyro on top of some slim man with a fancy suit. The firebug sat on the man's back while the man was yelling in protest but the language he used was not English. Maybe French or Spanish.(I wasn't sure)

Pyro must of heard the door slam open because they almost fell right off their victim.

Pyro stared long and hard at me before jumping up in a sudden burst of joy. He quickly came towards me and grabbed me by the closest arm they could reach for and, once again, dragged me. I'm I some sort of sandbag or something to them.

I dealt with it as I will most likely be dragged everywhere else as long as I stayed here.

The dragging didn't last that long as we just came in front of fancy tongue and his fancy suit. Pyro let go of me and helped up Mr. Fancypants to his feet.

I finally got a good look of Mr. Skimask as he was finally on his feet and not his torso. He had a vary slim figure just like Sniper but he was much taller. He was almost the height of some of those professional basketball players. He wore a suit or tux of some sorts and could you guess what color it was? Yup blue. He also hid his face away underneath a ski mask(and yes that was blue too if you were going to ask). From the holes of his mask you could see vary pale skin. He mustn't get a lot of sun during the day when the battles are halted for a brief 2 days.

From just his appearance you would think he could be broken in 2 just like a stick with just a simple touch but he wouldn't of been hired if he wasn't valuable to the battlefield.

He shifted about uncomfortably almost tripping on his own 2 feet. He didn't stay in one position for too long as he changed his posture every minute. He didn't even look at me when he finally was up off the floor. Overall he was obviously vary shy. It was painful to watch him uncontrollably rub his arm out of nervousness. It made my heart sink inside my chest, it just wasn't right.

I heard some uncontrollable giggles forming behind me. They didn't sound familiar though. Was there someone else behind me?

I turned around to find a red headed girl trying to contain herself of her own laughter. Her face was mostly covered in ash and she wore the same suit as Pyro did. Even a brain dead zombie could figure out something like this. She=Pyro. Yup, math at it's finest. She was about the same height as me when she didn't have the mask on. She also seemed to be in her early 20s.

She must of planed this all from the start as it was obvious by this point. But why? I kept repeating the same question over and over again in my head but couldn't find a real answer to it.

I crossed my arms across my chest and shifted my own position. I gave her a frustrated and unpleased look. She just rolled her eyes with a smile plastered on her face and came up to the shy man.

"Come on brother, properly introduce yourself to our band new teammate." She slapped him hard on the back. It sounded kind of painful.

Hmmm...so they're brother and sister. No wonder she was the one to plan this, she knows more about him and how he'll react to different things. She must have a devilish way of thinking to have put her own brother out in the spotlight knowing his own flaws and knowing he'll most likely sweat a pond underneath his self.

To my surprise he didn't start shaking or anything, he just took a few deep long breaths in and out. "It's nice to meet you mademoiselle. I am the BLU Spy here." He stood up straight and proper just like a gentleman. "And as we all been informed, you are our new Scout, non?" My eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. Within seconds he turned into this whole different man. How is that even possible?!

I nodded slightly to give him an answer. "Excellent." He came towards the door. "I'm sorry mademoiselle but I must take my leave. Hope to be seeing you at dinner." He waved and left out the door. I stared at the door for a long amount of time before staring at Pyro.

She shrugged "That's my bro for ya. He's a difficult one to understand." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close "But that doesn't matter now. He left to do his own silly hiding and he left you and me here all alone."

What the hell is she doing?! Is she doing what I think she's doing? Oh dear god I hope she's not doing what I think she's doing. I hope it's just her crazy self showing again. I can only hope.

Suddenly the door flew open with a loud bang! Engie stood at the entrance, he looked like he gone through hell and back. He instantly looked at me with anger. His anger made his face red as a cheery."Where in tarnation have you've been?!" he yelled loudly. "You just suddenly left with out sayin' a word! I thought one of those damn REDs got you somehow! I was scared out of my wits when I didn't see ya near Sniper's den!" He had a craze look in his eyes, sweat was pouring down his face, and his goggles were foggy. "Hell I even told Soldier that you suddenly disappeared and she's even worked up because of this now!" I blankly stared at him not knowing what to say.

He breathed heavily for a good minute or so and tried to calm down his nerves. "Next time, please tell someone where you're goin' before wonderin' off like that again." he looked right in my eyes. He straightened his back with a couple of cracks. "Soldier told(ordered) me to bring you to her if I were to find you." he let another heavy breath out "We should get goin' then. Don't want her to be waitin' long."

Pyro gave a grumpy looking face. She seemed to have had different plans going perfectly before someone rudely interrupted her beautiful plan. Thank the heavens that this happened or I don't even want to imagine what would've happened if it didn't happen.

The three of us started marching towards Soldier's room. Well really we walked but what's the difference, really.


End file.
